


Strangers in the Park

by totalnovaktrash



Series: A Different Story [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Ninth Doctor Era, strangers in a park, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/pseuds/totalnovaktrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor had gone to an empty park at night for some fresh air when a strange woman sat next to him. Why is she there? She gives him three reasons.</p><p>REVAMPED AS OF 8/24</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have writer's block on A New Adventure and this idea just popped into my head. Enjoy.

There was nothing extraordinary about the woman who sat down next to him.

She had shoulder length, raven colored hair, jade green eyes, and freckles splashed across her nose.

She wore a white shirt, a grey jumper, dark grey leggings, and light brown Ugg boots.

And she was sitting next to him.

“Can I help you?” the Doctor asked.

“Hello to you too,” the girl snorted. She was American.

“Hello. Can I help you?”

“Nah, I just felt like sitting down.”

The Doctor motioned around the park. “There are all those empty chairs and benches and you choose to come sit next to me?”

The girl looked over at him. “Maybe I wanted to talk to you.”

“Maybe I don’t want to talk to you.”

The Doctor expected her to look hurt, insulted, or get up and walk away. Instead, she just looked irritated. “You know, you talk about being rude like it’s a new thing. But _you’re_ rude and not ginger too.”

“Why does it matter if I’m not ginger?” the Doctor asked.

She shrugged. “Beats me. You said it. I’ve never seen the appeal of red hair. Granted, I was ginger at one point. But I was suffering from blood loss when I changed it so I guess I wasn’t quite thinking straight.”

“You change your hair often, then?”

“Not often. It’s a pain in the ass to do so.” She went quiet for a moment. “So what are you doing in an abandoned park at 2:43 am?”

“What are you doing here?”

The girl looked around. “It’s quiet. Helps me think.”

“I meant here, specifically. On this bench. With me.”

“Well, three reasons actually,” the girl said. “One: you shouldn’t be alone.”

“I’m not alone,” the Doctor protested. “I have my niece.”

The girl raised and eyebrow. “Then where is she?”

“Sleeping,” he muttered.

“So you’re alone. Two: I don’t particularly want to be alone.”

“You’re here for both selfless and selfish reasons, then,” the Doctor said.

She nodded. “I suppose you could put it like that.”

“And what’s the third reason?”

The girl looked like she was reluctant to answer. She took a deep breath. “It’s hard, sometimes, living the life we do. You’ll see or hear something that’ll remind you of a face that’s long gone and it just… hurts, you know?” The girl sighed. “I was on Woman Wept with a friend of mine not to long ago. She turned to me with a huge grin on her face and said ‘this is utterly fantastic’ and I dissolved into tears.

“I just wanted to see you again. I miss you.”

“Do I know you?” the Doctor asked, quietly.

“Should do," she said, imitating his northern accent. “I’ve been traveling with you for, what, four years in your timeline?”

He blinked. “Lilith?”

The new Lilith smiled. “Hi there.”

“You got older.”

“That tends to happen after a good century and a half. You on the other hand,” she chuckled, “you just seem to get younger as you age.”

The Doctor frowned. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“It will.”

They sat in silence for a minute or two. The Doctor finally spoke. “What do I look like?” he asked. “In your time.”

“Fishing for future information, Uncle?” she teased.

He shrugged. “Just wondering.” 

“Well, your satellite dish ears are gone. (“Oi!”) You’ve got a big chin instead. And you got rid of your leather jacket. It was tweed at first, but now it’s a purple frock coat.”

“Purple?”

“You call it burgundy. But I say it’s purple because it sort of matches your purple bow tie.”

“Bow tie?!” The Doctor’s eyes widened in horror.

Lilith laughed. “Don’t diss it. Bow ties are cool.” She sobered after a moment. “I have to go back now.”

“You have a vortex manipulator,” he reminded her. “You can go back to your time whenever you want.”

“I was given a time limit. I think my Doctor is scared I’ll want to stay.”

“What would you want to stay with this—?”

“If you say ‘daft face’ I swear I’ll slap you,” Lilith warned with humor in her voice. She stood.

“Censorship is frowned upon in this century, you know.” He stood up too and gave her a hug.

She laughed again and pulled back. “You know, the first Doctor I ever met was brilliant and the one I’m with now is cool. But when we were together, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And you know what?” She smirked at him with a knowing glint in her eye. “So was I.”

Lilith pressed a button on her vortex manipulator and was gone in a flash.


End file.
